(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste-developer collecting device and an image forming apparatus including the waste-developer collecting device.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, apparatus, and an image forming apparatus having functions of these apparatuses, include an image forming apparatus that adopts an electrophotographic image forming system.
In an image forming technique using an electrophotographic image forming system, a toner image is formed by supplying toner from a developing device to an electrostatic latent image that is formed by irradiating a surface of a photoconductor drum with laser light, and is transferred onto a recording medium. Then, the transferred toner image is fixed on the recording medium by a fixing device.
When the processing speed of the image forming apparatus increases, the number of rotations of a developing roller in the developing device increases, and this increases the quantity of toner clouds.